Juego entre Primos
by johnyQuacker
Summary: Ben x Gwen. Hay todo tipo de juegos. Los nuestros empezaron a madurar con el tiempo. Advertencia: no es apto para menores.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia: este fanfic contiene contenido adulto. No apto para menores de 21 años. Sexo, Lemon, Hentai, Relaciones entre primos, todo eso. La verdad, mejor vayase de aquí. ¡Fuera, digo!._

_¿sigue aquí? ¡Maldición! Lea bajo su propio riesgo, entonces._

**Juego entre Primos **

Creo que fueron las numerosas aventuras juntos las que iniciaron el cambio entre nosotros. Primero fue una complicidad infantil: bastaba cruzar las miradas traviesas para saber lo que pensaba el otro. Luego fue una necesidad mutua: cuando nos separabamos, sabiendo que el otro corría peligro, nos reuníamos con un anhelo desesperado. Después de habernos perdido en aquel laberinto de sombras, por ejemplo, corrimos el uno al otro, al borde de las lágrimas. El abrazo duró casi diez minutos, mientras nos dábamos cuenta de lo importante que nos habíamos convertido el uno para el otro.

-Gwen, ¿Te hiciste daño? -pregunté, y ella negó con la cabeza. Pero yo la había visto cojear un poco-. Te llevaré en brazos.

-No seas tonto, Ben. Soy demasiado pesada para ti.

-Es verdad que estás bastante gorda -dije, riendo. Ella me tiró el pelo, firme pero suave, enfadada-. No, tonta. Iré Fourarms.

Usé la Omnitrix, y la levanté del suelo. Me pareció ver un poco de rubor en su rostro, pero lo escondió contra uno de mis (ahora 4) hombros.

-Gwen... la verdad, hasta Fourarms lo siente. Deja los bollos, en serio.

Me dio un codazo en la cara, pero reímos, aliviados.

--

Nos encontramos con el abuelo camino al trailer.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos, antes que lleguen las autoridades -dijo-. ¿Necesitas atención, Gwen?

-No es nada, sólo me doblé el tobillo.

-Tú sólo conduce, abuelo -le dije-. Yo le vendaré el tobillo, como me enseñaste.

-Muy bien, Ben. Te confío a tu prima.

--

Ya íbamos por la carretera, el abuelo conduciendo, y nosotros adentro. Había dejado a Gwen sobre su cama mientras buscaba lo necesario. La Omitrix hizo ruido, y mi transformación en Fourarms acabó.

-Ok. Fuera con el zapato.

-No, espera... si no me duele tanto...

-¿Qué pasa? Si te costaba caminar -cogí su pierna, y noté que mi toque le producía nervios.

-Yo puedo sola -dijo, pero yo negué. Comencé a desabrocharle los cordones. Le quité el zapato, pero ella me quitó su pie, cuando iba por el calcetín.

-¡No, Ben! Estuve corriendo por agua encharcada. Tengo el pie muy sucio.

-¡Pues con mayor razón hay que limpiarlo, tonta! Dame aquí.

Ahora sí le quité el calcetín. Estaba preparado con un balde de agua y una esponja, asi que comencé a limpiar muy suavemente su pie desnudo. De vez en cuando se estremecía.

-Es que me haces cosquillas -explicó.

-Pues aguanta. No te muevas, o podrías empeorar tu herida.

Estuve un rato más de lo necesario, lo admito. Disfrutaba mucho pasar la esponja por la piel de su lindo pie, y los movimientos involuntarios de Gwen, cuando pasaba por una zona sensible. Pensé que ella me detendría, pero tal vez ella también lo disfrutaba. Ciertamente estaba sonrojada. Al fin tuve que detenerme. Saqué las vendas y procedí a envolver su tobillo.

-Listo -dije, y no pude contenerme. Le di un besito en los deditos. Se rió, y me dio una patada en la cara.

-Gracias. Ahora está mucho mejor, ¿ves?

-Eres un monstruo -le dije, pero no se enfadó. Seguía mirandome con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Ben? Mi otro pie... no está tan mal... pero más vale estar seguros, ¿no?.

-Si tú lo dices -respondí, y me subí ambos pies de Gwen al regazo. Esta vez iba a trabajarlo más de cerca.

--

Desde esa noche, algo cambió en ella. Cuando pasaba a mi lado, siempre había algo de contacto. Un roce entre nuestros brazos, un suave choque de nuestras manos. A veces, hasta su dedo chico se enredaba en el mío por un segundo. Yo la miraba buscando una señal de complicidad, pero ella sólo se alejaba, como si nada hubiera pasado. Llegué a creer que eran imaginaciones mías.

Hasta la noche en Boston, claro. Había nevado y el trailer estaba muy frío, asi que el abuelo nos llevó a un hotel. Sólo habían dos cuartos disponibles. El abuelo tomó la que tenía la cama doble, y nosotros la que tenía dos camas símples. El abuelo venía cansado de conducir, asi que se fue a dormir temprano.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, corrí y salté sobre una de las camas.

-¡Mía! -exclamé. Tomé el control remoto y encendí la tele. Gwen recién venía entrando con su maleta, y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Que fome eres, Ben -dijo, a mi lado. Los super sumos estaban en pantalla-. Yo quería conversar...

-Uh -dije tontamente, viendo la tv.

-¡No me estás poniendo atención!

-Este es el especial de los super... -comencé a decir, pero me vi bruscamente interrumpido. Por un momento creí que se había vuelto loca, pues Gwen se lanzó encima mío. Sus intenciones quedaron claras al instante: ¡iba a por el control remoto!

-¡No creas que podrás arrebatarmelo! -reí-. He estado esperando los super sumos por...

Pero de pronto el mundo se convirtió en puro dolor por unos segundos. Un rodillazo sin querer de Gwen me había dado en una zona "blanda". Ella no se había dado cuenta, pues se había hecho con el control remoto, y reía victoriosa, de pie junto a la cama.

-Eres una bruta, Gwen. Hiciste trampa.

-No lloriquees, debilucho.

-A un hombre no se le pega allí.

-¿Uh? ¿Quieres decir que te dí en...?

-Sí. Un rodillazo directo.

-Oh. Bueno, no es mi culpa que los hombres tengan esa cosa allí.

Se lanzó a su cama y cambió de canal. Yo sólo me di vuelta contra la pared, enfadado. Pero al poco rato unos extraños ruidos provenientes del televisor hicieron que me incorporara.

-¿Qué es eso? -exclamé, sorprendido.

-¡Shhht! -dijo Gwen-. Creo que a alguien se le olvidó desconectar los canales para adultos.

Y si que era cierto. Esta era una película de sexo hecha y derecha. Ni siquiera pretendía tener trama entre medio. Me daba un poco de vergüenza, con Gwen ahí al lado, pero la curiosidad podía más: me puse a mirar descaradamente.

Estuvimos un buen rato mirando. El tipo si que tenía aguante. Cambiaron a muchas posiciones, algunas que nunca hubiera imaginado. Al final, el galán se fue en la cara de la chica. Era la primera escena de este tipo que veía. Quien sabe, si no fuera porque Gwen estaba tan cerca, tal vez hasta me hubiera ido en los pantalones.

-¿Y qué pasó con los super sumos? -preguntó Gwen, riendo-. Los olvidaste completamente, pervertido.

Me arrojó una almohada a la cara.

-¡Tú tampoco despegabas ojo! -exclamé, haciéndome el enfadado-. Ahora si que la hiciste...

Cogí el almohadón y ella hizo lo propio con otro, para defenderse. Fue una buena pelea, y debo admitir que Gwen tenía las de ganar. Todo por culpa de esas artes marciales o defensa personal o-no-se-que curso que hizo. Pero bueno, si yo hubiera usado la Omnitrix, ella no habría tenido opción. Es porque soy un caballero.

Como sea, al final terminó encima mío, cogiendo mis brazos. Yo no podía soltarme... aunque, en realidad, no trataba con todas mis fuerzas. No quería lastimarla, claro.

Nos miramos un segundo, divertidos. De pronto algo llamó nuestra atención. La televisión seguía encendida, y el galán había recuperado sus fuerzas. Nos quedamos mirando la pantalla un momento, mientras los gemidos de la chica llenaban nuestros oídos.

-¿Sabes? creo que mejor...

-Sí -dijo Gwen, y se estiró para alcanzar el control remoto, que había quedado un metro adelante de mi cabeza. Sentí su blusa cosquilleando mi cara y por menos un segundo... ¿un roce de...? ¿podía ser?. Gwen apagó la televisión, y se bajó de la cama. Yo, de inmediato, me recogí hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas juntas. Una de las cosas malas de ser hombre, es que se te nota la emoción en los pantalones.

Gwen me dio una caricia rápida en el pelo, y fue hasta su mochila. ¿Habría notado el bulto en mis pantalones? me pregunté.

-Ok, no más televisión -dijo Gwen, hurgando en su mochila-. Ya te dije que quería jugar contigo.

¿y esto que fue, estudio? -me pregunté, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

-... así que -continuó Gwen-... ¡Cartas!

-Oh, no... sabes que odio las cartas normales.

Gwen torció el gesto.

-Oh, vamos... ¿Y si lo hacemos interesante?

-Estoy en la quiebra -dije.

-Bueno, no es necesario que juguemos por dinero. ¿Qué tal... por ropa?

-¿Uh? Si estás tratando de adueñarte de mi gorra de los super sumos...

-¡No, tonto! -dijo-. Esta ropa.

Por un momento me pregunté para que quería adueñarse de mi playera cuando... ¡oh! Entendí a lo que se refería. Me sonrojé, al igual que ella.

Gwen se sentó al frente mío, revolviendo las cartas. Se veía algo nerviosa.

-El que pierde una mano, entrega una prenda -dijo. Yo ni atiné a asentir. Recibí las cartas, y jugamos en silencio. Gwen perdió la mano, pero creo que esa vez se dejó ganar. Ella era mucho mejor con las cartas.

-Maldición -dijo, y se sacó un zapato. Lo dejó al lado, entre nosotros -¿Ves? -me preguntó, y esta vez asentí. Ayudé a juntar las cartas.

Jugamos rápida y nerviosamente. Al poco rato estábamos sin zapatos, y yo sin un calcetín. En esa mano, hice una jugada buena: Gwen cayó en mi engaño.

-¡Que sucio! -exclamó ante mi jugada.

-Vamos, vamos -dije, riendo-. Gané, así que entrega ese calcetín.

Gwen me extendió su pie.

-Es tuyo, así que tú quitamelo.

Lo hice, como aquella noche en el trailer. Nos dimos cuenta de inmediato que esta forma era mucho más divertida. Reanudamos con prisa el juego.

Perdí mi segundo calcetín, y Gwen me lo quitó.

Gwen perdió su otro calcetín. Ahora las cosas se ponían interesantes.

¡Sí! ¡Benmaster al ataque! ¡Gwen perdió! Esto si que estaría bueno. Su blusa o su falda. Pero Gwen sólo me extendió el brazo.

-¿Uh? -dije.

-La pulsera -dijo Gwen.

-¿¿Qué?? ¡¿La pulsera?! -no podía creer su descaro.

-¡Es una prenda! -exclamó-. No sé por qué te enojas tanto. Eres un pervertido. Sólo quieres verme en interiores.

Qué golpe más bajo, me dejó sin respuesta. Como si ella no... pero bueno, sólo debía ganar otra mano y...

Pero esta vez perdí. Quería comenzar a quejarme de nuevo, pero Gwen se acercó y cogió mi polera desde la cintura. Me la quitó con bastante suavidad, lo que bastó para hacerme olvidar el enojo. Dejó la polera en el montón de ropa, y volvió a barajar las cartas.

-Espera... -dije. Lo cierto es que me encontraba en desventaja. Por muy atractivo que fuera quitarle la blusa o la faldita, de perder tocaría entregar mis pantalones. En esa posición no se me notaba mucho el bulto en mi entrepierna, pero de perder los pantalones... No, no. Había demasiado en juego.

-Ya no quiero seguir -terminé de decir. Ahora era Gwen la enfadada.

-Claro, cuando vas perdiendo...

-Que injusto -dije-. Cuando yo reclamo por la pulsera, soy un pervertido. Cuando tu reclamas... ¡Bueno, como sea!

Me estiré para recoger mi polera, pero Gwen atrapó mi mano. Nos quedamos mirando un momento.

-Espera -dijo Gwen-. Una última mano. El perdedor... tendrá que obedecer al ganador.

¡Esclava! Eso si que era una propuesta interesante. Además, por la forma de ser de Gwen esa noche, perder tampoco sonaba tan mal.

-Está bien -dije, con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

Comenzamos a jugar. Y lo admito: al poco rato me dejé vencer. Era lo mejor: si ganaba, seguramente no me atrevería a hacerle nada a Gwen. Uno no puede obligar a una chica a hacer ciertas cosas, por muy atractivo que parezca.

-Jaja, puedes comenzar llamandome "Ama".

-Si, Ama -dije a regañadientes. No tenía por qué humillarme.

-Bueno, ahora sí. Quiero tus pantalones.

-¿Qué? -dije asombrado-. ¡Si es lo mismo que hubiera perdido con el juego anterior!

-¡Claro! -dijo Gwen-. Pero para que te haces. Si hubieras ganado, yo hubiera perdido falda y blusa.

-¡Claro que no! -me defendí-. Sabes que nunca te obligaría a eso. Tampoco te hubieras dejado. Por eso usaste el truco de la pulsera.

-¡Y sigues con lo de la pulsera!... Muy bien... -dijo, y se puso de pie sobre la cama. Podía ver de frente a su falda-. Quítamela.

-¿Qué? -pregunté asombrado.

-Que me quites la falda. Asi te demuestro que yo sí obedecería, y quedamos a mano con el asunto de la pulsera.

Era un buen punto. Bien, puse mis manos en su cintura. Gwen dio un paso adelante. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Eh...

-El botón está delante.

-Ah, ok -me costó un poco desabrocharlo, pero cedió. Bajé la falda, lenta, lentamente, hasta que cayó a sus pies. Ver sus calzones tan de cerca restituyó mi erección a su mayor punto. Eran rosaditos, con borde blanco. Gwen tomó mis manos en las suyas, y me hizo ponerme de pie junto a ella. Llevó mis manos a sus hombros, y las dejó ahí. Bajó sus manos a mi cintura. Nos contemplamos largo rato. Sus ojos parecían succionarme dentro, y sus labios, en una sonrísa con un leve mordizco del inferior, me parecían lo más tentador que había visto en mi vida.

-Bien, me toca -dijo, y sentí que buscaba mi botón del pantalón.

-¡Espera! -dije, recordando mi erección.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: mis pantalones cayeron sobre la cama. Y oh cielos. Ahora Gwen estaba mirando hacia abajo.

Desvié la mirada, completamente abochornado. Gwen siguió mirando.

-Uhm... -empecé.

-Bueno, supongo que es un cumplido -dijo, divertida.

-Lo siento -me disculpé.

-No te preocupes. Claro que lo esperaba. De hecho, si no hubiera estado así... seguramente te hubiera dado otra patada allí.

Reí, algo menos nervioso.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó Gwen.

-La verdad... me siento un poco en desventaja -respondí.

-Cielos. Bien, supongo que si para tí es taaaaan importante verme en paños menores. Levantó los brazos. Le subí la blusa suavemente, hasta quitarla por completo. Parecía dispuesta, así que contemplé a gusto sus pechos, que apenas llenaban su sostén. Al final cruzó los brazos sobre ellos.

-Ben, si haces un chiste, te juro que...

-No podría -dije-. Eres simplemente preciosa, Gwen.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Nuestros rostros se acercaron y...

-¡Espera! -exclamó Gwen. Empujó mi cara hacia atrás con la palma de su mano y... -¡Aaaaa... chíst!-. Estornudó hacia un lado. Yo había quedado como ¿Uh?.

-¡Genial! -se quejó-. Por tu obsesión por verme en ropa interior, voy a coger un resfriado.

-¡Oye! -protesté, pero Gwen se bajó de la cama. La verdad es que hacía bastante frío, debido a la nevazón.

-Bajate de allí -me ordenó-. Voy a meterme a la cama.

Bueno, estaba de esclavo, así que no me quedó más que obedecer.

-Trae mi almohada -ordenó después.

-Ok -obedecí.

-Ahora... sigo con frío -dijo, y realmente le temblaba la barbilla.

-Yo no estoy mucho mejor...

-Vamos esclavo. Tengo frío, así que tú...

Dudé un momento.

-¡¿Quieres que vaya Heatblast?!

-¡No, idiota! Quiero que te metas aquí conmigo.

Ah, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

--

_Fín del Capítulo 1_

--

Capítulo 2, cuando se me dé la gana. ¿Quieren apurarlo? Pues dejen reviews. Muchos, muchos reviews. Muajajaja.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí Johny Quacker.

Para acceder al capítulo 2 de "Juego entre Primos", regresa a la lista de fics de Ben 10 en español, y selecciona 'M' en la clasificación. Esto, porque el fic tiene contenido sexual más allá de la clasificación T.

Aprovecho para aclarar algo: en este fic los personajes están creciditos. Digamos, 18, para estar seguros. Y si se preguntan como puede ser posible que las vacaciones con el abuelo duren tanto, pues bien... Como si en la serie pudieran tener tantas aventuras durante un par de meses, jajaja. Pero hablando en serio, digamos que esta es "otra vacación".

La verdad no veo a los personajes de esa forma, pero me gusta la pareja, y quería escribir un lemon. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, disfruten.

Johny.


End file.
